Forever 10
by divergentfan470
Summary: When the war hit the futuristic city of Chicago almost everything was taken from Tris, her home, her faction, her family, and most of her friends. But what if Tris got the life she deserved? What if the war never happened and she lived her life as Dauntless?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N- Hello this is my story about what would happen if there was no war in the Divergent universe. It's my first Fanfiction so go easy on me. So without further ado here is the first chapter!**

Tris POV

After I leave Tobias' apartment I meet up with Christina and Will we walk down to the Pit. "What do you think you will choose as a job?" Christina asks.

"I don't know I think will train initiates with Four and be a Faction Ambassador." I reply.

"Well I know what I want to do," Will says, "I want to work in the control room" His Erudite side showing through.

We get down to the Pit and it is swarming with people all here to see the rankings. Everyone yelling and cheering as Eric steps up onto the makeshift stage that was set up, "Alright everyone quiet down," Eric says into the microphone. The noise level doesn't diminish, if anything the Dauntless just get louder. "Everyone SHUT UP!" Eric yells evidently getting frustrated.

The pit quiets down but there are still whispers going through the crowd. "Thank you, another Initiation has passed and we have a new set of initiates to welcome into Dauntless. So without further ado help me welcome the ten new members."

With that the Dauntless start stomping there feet to give a drum roll. I reach down and grab Christina's hand squeezing it hard. This is it. The rankings appear on the screen and I immediately look at the ranks from about the 3rd spot down my eyes stop scanning when I see 6. Will, 7. Christina. I read the rest of the names then I find mine. It's got a number 1 next to it.

Christina screams in my ear with tears her eyes. "We did it!"

Then I turn and see Uriah coming towards us he yells in my ear "You beat then, you beat all of them!"

I can barely hear anything else the noise coming from the Dauntless in deafening. Someone taps on my shoulder and see Tobias standing with a smile on his face. "Do you think hugging would give away too much?" He asks.

"You know what?" I say, "I really don't care." With that I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. I wrap my hands around his neck and his hands slide around my waist. When we finally break away I look over and see Christina and Will staring mouths wide open.

"Looks like we're public," whispers Tobias. When Christina finally comes back to it she squeals and grabs my hand and drags me out of the pit to one of the various hallways.

"You just kissed Four!" she squeals.

"Ya I did?" I reply. She then proceeds to ask me a bunch of questions she probably knows I won't answer.

"OMG, so are you guys like dating? When did you first kiss? Where was it? Do you know his real name?" She says.

I start to answer the questions but I'm cut off with another question, "Wait why didn't I know about you two, when were you planning on telling me?" Christina asks her eyes filling with hurt.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I just didn't want anyone like Peter to think my rank was based off my relationship with Four." I answer.

"Wait, is it?" She asks.

"No" I reply chuckling. "And to answers some on your other questions, yes we are like dating we started dating a little bit after the second stage of initiation. Also I do know his real name but I can't tell anyone."

Just as I finish Will and Tobias come around the corner. "You guys coming to the banquet?" Will asks.

"Ya we are." I say as I walk to Tobias and give a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go"

_Page break_

After the banquet I walk towards to the dorms when Zeke runs up saying "Party at my place at 6:30. Be there" Then runs off toward the cafeteria, probably announcing to the entire compound about the party. Of course everyone will be there, who would want to miss one of the Pedrad brothers parties?

When I finally get to the dorms Chris and Will are there making out. I clear my throat, and they break away. "Oh, Tris, ummm how's it going" Christina asks blushing crimson.

"Well I was just going to tell you that Zeke I having a party at his place at 6:30" I reply.

Christina squeals, "We need to go shopping for outfits then!" She says look at her watch, "We only have 3 and ½ hours to get ready, come on!" I inwardly groan or outwardly? It doesn't matter I look at my last lifeline, Will, with pleading eyes. He just does a little wave a Christina drags me out the door

We walk down one of the many precarious paths down to shopping part of the Pit and go into a store. Christina pulls me over to the dress section and piles about 10 dresses in my arms then shoves me to one of the many dressing rooms.

I try on the first 6 dresses then put one on and walk out to show Chris. She squeals and says, "You have to get that one! Four will love it!"

This particular dress is sleeveless has a tight black top with lace that shows off my ravens. The bottom flows down in black and dark blue waves down to just above my knees. The blue looks like the color of Tobias eyes and it goes perfectly with the black. I honestly like the dress so I agree to buy it.

After Chris gets her dress we pay for them and walk into a shoe and accessories store. I walk over to the shoes and see a pair of black strappy 4" heels with dark blue jewel accents. I call Chris over and show her the shoes. "These will go perfect will your dress!" She squeals, "I can't believe you picked them out yourself"

"Well thanks." I end up buying a simple black clutch, a long black and blue necklace and the shoes.

We pay for the stuff and walk to the dorms.

_Page break_

After the hour of shopping for outfits it took Christina and me well really Christina to get us both ready 2 hours. And we still haven't done hair.

"Christina are you almost done," I ask as she supposedly applies the last touch of her makeup. She did mine before hers but she still won't let me look in the mirror because she want me to see the "final product"

After about a minute she applies one more layer of lipstick and says, "Yup, time for hair!"

"Alright but make it quick, we only have like 20 minutes till the party starts." I say sitting down on the chair so Chris can do my hair.

"It's fine," she replies, "plus if we don't finish in time have you ever heard of fashionably late?" About 20 ish minutes later my hair is done and Chris has finished hers.

"Can I look now?" I whine.

"Yes you can look now." She says. I walk over to the mirror and I don't see Beatrice the selfless abnegation girl I left behind I see the striking dauntless prodigy Tris, the first ranked initiate. The heels go perfectly with the dress. I have some sparkly dark blue eye shadow on with thick black eyeliner that make by bluish gray eyes pop, I also have some lipgloss on. My hair is down but there is a strand of my hair that is pulled back in a complicated twist and pinned in the back with a bobby pin.

"Wow," is all I manage to get out. "Chris I actually look pretty! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oh Tris," she replies, "You always look pretty. Now let's go party Dauntless style!"

_Page break_

When we get to the hall were Zeke's apartment is located the hall if vibrating with the beat of the music coming from his apartment. When we get to the door we don't bother knocking and just walk in.

The smell of alcohol hits me like a wall. "I'm going to go find Will" Chris practically screams over the music. With that she walks away into the crowd.

I start walking around looking for Tobias. I finally see him sitting on a couch by the kitchen talking to Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene. He turns my way when Zeke points to me. His jaw practically drops to the floor when he sees me.

 **Tobias POV (Right after the banquet)**

As I walk through the halls of Dauntless back to my apartment Zeke runs up to me. He stands in front of me with his hands on his knees breathing heavily. "You ok man you look like you just ran a marathon?" I ask.

"Try the entire Dauntless compound," he says smiling still trying to catch his breath.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well first I'm having a party at my place, 6:30, be there. Secondly your girlfriend is hot." He says smirking.

I feel a blush creeping up the back of my neck "So you saw me kiss her at the announcement of the rankings?" I ask.

"Dude like half the compound saw it. You're basically the star couple of Dauntless, Four. Is she a good kisser?" He says waggling his eyebrows.

I just punch him in the arm and walk away but before turning the corner I call back over my shoulder, "Yes, really good" He just laughs and walks the other way.

_Page break_

 **Still in Tobias POV**

I walk to Zeke's apartment and hear the pounding music coming from inside. I push the door open and walk over to my friends. "Hey guys" I say.

"Hi" they all reply. They being Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn and Will. "Do you know where Tris is?" I ask.

"I don't think she is here yet I think her and Christina are still getting ready, but I'll go look for them" He says walking off.

"You want a Beer dude?" Zeke asks. "Ya" I say taking the beer from Zeke. I look at him and he is staring across the room at someone. "Damn, Four your girlfriend is here and she looks hot."

I turn and see Tris walking towards us looking absolutely stunning wearing a black and blue dress and shoes. When she reaches us she says to me smirking, "Close your mouth you don't want to catch flies."

"Tris you look amazing," I say standing. I lean down wrapping my hands around her waist pressing my lips to hers. She finally breaks away when she needs to breath. "Let's dance!" she says pulling me onto the dance floor.

We danced for what seemed like forever then making our way over to a couch and basically making out.

Finally 3 beers later at like 1 in the morning I tell Zeke that Tris and I are leaving.

As we walk away from the party I ask Tris, "Do you want to stay at my apartment for the night?"

"Yes of course," She replies. "Good" I say scooping her up. She rests her head against my chest and falls asleep as I walk back to my apartment

 **A/N- So that's the first chapter I hoped you liked it. I have a second one written so I might try to post is tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for reading, Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N- Hello again, if your reading this then you made past the first chapter and decided to stick around so my writing doesn't totally suck. Yay! I don't really have anything else to say so read away…**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up in Tobias apartment to the sunlight coming through the window. I turn over in the bed and see Tobias sleeping peacefully. He looks his own age when he sleeps 18. He had to grow up so fast when his father started beating him. But, after all that pain, and hurt he still escaped to Dauntless and became a prodigy.

I lean over and give him a long gentle kiss on the lips. His eyes flutter and he rolls over and opens his ocean blue eyes. "Morning beautiful" he says.

"You know I'm not beautiful" I reply. "Well you may not think you are beautiful but you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"Oh thank you Tobias," I say leaning over and kissing him. He wraps his arms around me pulling me on top of him deepening the kiss. We stay in bed for a little while longer then I look at the clock. It's 7:30 and we choose jobs and get apartments are 8:00. "Shoot," I say, "I have to be in the cafeteria in 30 minutes."

I jump out of the bed and realize that my dress is off and I'm in one of Tobias shirts. Then it comes back to me the party then coming back to Tobias apartment changing into one of the many shirts he has and then going to sleep with my head resting on his chest.

I grab my dress and shoes, give Tobias a peck on the cheek who has finally gotten up and is headed to take a shower. "I'll see you down in the Cafeteria?" I ask.

He leans down give me a long gentle kiss pulls away and says, "Yup, see you soon."

I walk out of his apartment and see Zeke walking down the hall toward Tobias apartment. When he sees me walking out he smirks and says, "Did you two have fun last night?"

"Oh shut up Zeke," I reply chuckling as I start jogging toward the dorms. When I get to the dorms I go inside and no one else is there, good I can change in peace. Then when I walk in a little further I see none other than Peter walking our from behind one of the bunks. This won't be good.

"Hey stiff, did you sleep with Four last night to thank him for putting you as the first ranked initiate? Because everyone knows you couldn't have gotten first, I mean look at you, your just pathetic, small, and a stiff." He says. I clench my fists to keep from punching him in the face. I feel my face growing red from anger.

With that he lunges for me fists ready to beat me to pulp. But I'm quicker, I dodge his punch and while he is off balance I kick him in the stomach. He turns around, his face contorted with anger. He goes for another punch and it hits my nose blood starts flowing out. He lands another kick to my side. All the breath is knocked out me and I clutch my side stumbling back. He goes for another punch but I see it coming so I doge and he punches the wall.

He lets out a strangled cry and lunges for me again. I doge it and sweep his legs out from under him. I kick him once, twice, three times. Blood spurts from his nose as I give a final blow with my fist to his temple and his body goes lip, unconscious.

I run out into the hall and over to the Dauntless born dorms. I burst through the door and Uriah, Lynn and Marlene look up with surprised faces. When Uriah sees my bloody nose he jumps up and says, "What happened!"

"Peter he attacked me in the transfer dorm, he said that I slept with Four to boost my rank. But I swear that's not true." I say.

"Of course Tris we would never think that you would do that, we are your friends." Marlene says coming over giving me a hug. "Thanks guys," I reply, "do you think you could help me haul Peters sorry ass to the infirmary?"

"Sure," Lynn says. We walk out of the Dauntless born dorms and go over to the transfer dorms. When we get there Uriah whistles and says, "Wow Tris you really did a number on him." He picks up Peters arm while I get his left leg, Marlene his other arm and Lynn his right leg and walk to the infirmary.

After we drop of Peter I run back to the dorms to get dressed. I walk into the bathroom and wash the blood off my hands and face then I throw on a tight black t-shirt, black leggings and my combat boots. I put my hair in a high ponytail, a touch of makeup and run down to the cafeteria, arriving with 2 minutes to spare.

I go over to the breakfast line and grab a plate with bacon, eggs a chocolate chip muffin (basically a smaller version of Dauntless cake). I walk to the table with Will, Christina, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Tobias. "Hey guys," I say plopping down in a seat next to Tobias giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What are job are you going to pick Tris?" Uri asks. "Ummm…" I ponder what do I want to do? I want to train the initiates with Tobias. I know that for sure. But that only last for 2-3 weeks during the year. I probably will choose what I told Christina in initiation, a Faction Ambassador. "I will train the Transfers with Four and probably be a Faction Ambassador." "Cool," Uri replies.

Just then Max walks up onto the mini stage at the front of the cafeteria saying in a really loud voice, "Alright everyone quiet down," the Dauntless quiet down a little bit, "Thank you, yesterday we welcomed 10 new members into Dauntless. Unfortunately, one of new members Peter attacked Tris in the dorms. He will be serving about 2 months in jail for this."

Tobias looks at me expectantly then says, "Tris you were attacked! Why didn't you tell me? Are you hurt?" His eyes filling with worry. "I'm fine Four don't worry." I say leaning over and giving him a kiss. When I pull away we turn our attention back to Max. "- Choosing jobs and apartments. Would all the new members please come up on the stage."

With that we all stand up and walk to the front standing in the order we were ranked. "First up Tris," Max says. "I want to train transfer initiates and be a faction ambassador." I state. "Alright, here is your key your apartment is 36." He replies handing my apartment key. 36. Why does that sound familiar? Then I remember. Tobias apartment number is 37 he will be right across the hall from me. At the end of the job choosing everyone had pick the jobs they wanted. Uriah picked Dauntless guard in the compound and training Dauntless born initiates, Lynn picked working in the tattoo parlor and training the Dauntless Born initiates with Uriah, Marlene picked working in the infirmary as a nurse, Will picked working in the control room with Tobias and Zeke, and Christina picked working in a fashion store and training the Dauntless Born initiates with Lynn and Uriah.

As our friend group walks toward the hallway to were the apartments we realize that we are all in the same hall. **(A/N- It's basically set up so that each year the new batch of members have apartments next to each other. Each hallway can house 4 years worth of new initiates. Zeke's, Shauna's and Tobias' initiation went in the first ten spots of the hallway the next years initiates in the next set of apartments then across from them is Tris' group. Sorry that was long)** I unlock the apartment with a 36 on it and push open the door to my new apartment. I am happily surprised. Being first gets me a little bit bigger apartment.

I walk in and see a living room/den with a big plush couch and two arm chairs. On the wall across from the front door I see two doors. I walk over and the first one I open is a closet the next is a pretty half bathroom. I close those doors and go through another door attached to the living room is the kitchen. It's pretty big with an oven, stove; microwave, dishwasher, big fridge (probably to store Dauntless cake) and a few cupboards, which I find when I open them, are filled with plates, cups, bowls and silverware.

I walk back into a main room and go into the last room I haven't explored, the bedroom. I walking and see a queen bed with black comforter and black pillows. There's a nightstand and a dresser. The doors off to the bedroom are a giant closet, which Christina is probably going to make me fill up with clothes and a full bathroom.

I walk back out to the main room were I put the small duffle bag that hold my few clothes makeup and personal belongings that I got during initiation. I unpack all of all of the stuff then goes over to Christina's apartment and knock on the door.

After about a minute she comes to the door and when seeing it's me she says, "Perfect you're here, I was just about to come and get you. We need to go shopping, fill our apartments!"

"Uhhhhhhhh, please don't make me Chris," I groan. "Nope we need to shop, We only have…" she pauses looking at her watch, "8 hours to shop before dinner starts. Let's go!"

 **A/N- That's the second chapter hoped you like it and feel free to leave a review, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N- Hi, I wanted to respond to some of the reviews that I got so,**

 **DauntlessDivergent- Thank you for your kind review, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Thedauntlessamity- Thank you for your constructive criticism I'll make sure to check over my chapters more carefully for mistakes.**

 **Angel1D98- I promise that Candor and Dauntless will be coming up soon. I would love to have you put an OC in this story. Just PM me what you want the character to be like!**

 **TogetherWeCanFly- Thanks for the review. :)**

 **Also I wanted to clear something up, when Tris and Tobias were at Zeke's party their friends find out they are dating.**

7 hours of shopping. 7 FREAKING hours! On hour 4 Shauna and Marlene joined us. We've gone to about 30 stores and I have bought, 12 shirts, 4 pairs of leggings, 5 pairs of workout/sweat pants, 7 dresses, 2 crop tops, 3 shorts, 4 pairs of heels, 2 pairs of workout shoes, and a new pair of combat boots. I also bought makeup (Christina helped me get that) and 2 hairbrushes and hair accessories.

But this is not the end, when we got to like the 16th store Chris said we would need to come back to get more cloths on another day. Nooooooo.

We walk to another store in the pit while Christina is saying, "This is the last store I promise." I look up to see what the store is and I stop dead in my tracks. It's a lingerie store.

"No. No, no, no, no. I will not go in there." I say firmly.

"Yes you have to. You need to do something nice for Four," she says, "Plus it will only be a minute." I quickly look around to make sure that no one important sees me. When I know that it is all clear I dash into the store after Christina.

As we walk through the various racks of lacy push up bras and panties Christina occasionally throws something into my arms telling me "You have to get this."

When we finally stop browsing, I pay and walk out. I get back to my apartment and unpack all of the cloths I bought. It's a good thing that my new job as a faction ambassador pays a lot of points per week because I am almost out of points from that shopping trip.

Speaking of which when I finishing unpacking all of the cloths I go down to the "secretary desk" as Zeke calls it, to get my instructions for my new job. As I read the paper the Dauntless lady gave me I see that my training for the Faction Ambassador will start at 9:00 on Monday (it's Saturday now) and my supervising officer until I finish training is…none other than the cruel, sadistic, Dauntless leader, Eric. I groan, why him?

I turn to the lady behind the desk and ask, "Can I please have training for being an Initiate Instructor before I start my job as a faction ambassador?"

"Sure I'll put it in the computer right now," she replies. She turns to her computer, types something in and prints me a new schedule. The person that is training me for training initiates is…Tobias, thank goodness.

Just I leave the secretary desk a big, strong pair of arms wraps around me. I smile, Tobias. His hands cover my eyes and he says, "Guess who."

"Wow that's a hard one but I'll have to go with my sweet, caring, adorable boyfriend, Tobias," When I say his name I whisper so that the cameras don't catch it.

"You guessed," he spins me around pressing his lips to mine giving me a sweet gentle kiss. He pulls back slightly, "right." He says finishing his sentence. His breath tickles my face as I pull him in for another kiss. He wraps his arms around my back and mine slide around his neck.

_Page Break_

 **Tobias POV**

I walk hand in hand into the dining hall with Tris and we head over to our regular table. Tris plops down in a seat next to Christina and I say, "I'll go get us dinner."

"Ok, thanks," she replies.

I walk over to the dinner line and get in line. Just then Eric walks up behind me and says, "I get to oversee your girlfriend's training for being a Faction Ambassador," A smile creeping onto his face. I ball my hands into fists as I resist the urge to punch him. I don't want him anywhere near Tris.

"Well that's just great isn't it?" I say sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Just be careful she's tougher than she looks." I add. With that I move forward in the line and grab 2 slices of pizza, 2 salads, and 2 massive pieces of Dauntless cake.

I walk back over to our table and sit down next to Tris handing her dinner. "Why didn't you tell me that Eric will be your supervisor while you train for your job?" I ask.

"I just didn't want you to worry, but I talked to the Dauntless secretary and she agreed to let me do training for being an initiate instructor first then start my job as a Faction Ambassador," she replies, smiling.

"That's great so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 6 am sharp ready to train for 10 hours straight with a 30 min lunch break in between?" I ask trying to hide my smirk.

"What!" She exclaims, "I thought I just finished initiation not starting it all over again!"

I smile then say, "I'm just kidding Tris, training doesn't start until 8 o'clock."

"Good, I don't ever want to get up that early ever again," she says.

"Well that's too bad because you know you will have to get up that early during initiation, right?" I ask. She just groans in response and turns to eat her food.

Just then Zeke walks up with a plate of food, he sits down and says in a very formal tone, "I'm having a small get together-"

"A get together Zeke, really?" Lynn interrupts.

"Yes a get together. Now as I was saying, at this said get together we are going to be playing Candor or Dauntless." Zeke says.

"Who is coming and where will this said get together be held?" Christina says in a formal voice with a really bad British accent.

"This get together will be held at my dwelling at 6:30 right after the evening meal on Monday night," Zeke says while we all try to suppress our laughter, because Zeke just called the loudest, biggest gathering of Dauntless during the day "evening meal".

"All right Zeke we'll be there," I manage to get out before we all burst into laughter.

"Good," is all he says.

 **A/N- That's chapter 3. Sorry it was short but I wanted to get something up today. The next chapter probably won't be Candor or Dauntless because I want to write about Tris training with Tobias for being an Initiate Instructor. But, I promise that Chapter 5 will be Candor or Dauntless, that's all, see you next time. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N- Hello fellow Divergent fans! Here is the 4** **th** **chapter, hope you like it.**

I wake up not to the sunlight streaming through the curtains or the cool morning breeze blowing into my apartment because I left a window open. I wake to the harsh incessant beeping of my alarm clock. Ugggh, I hate Mondays.

I jam my hand down on the stop button and swing my legs out of the bed. I walk over to the bathroom and take a quick shower. When I'm finished I hop out of the shower and throw on a black workout t-shirt, black sweatpants and tennis shoes. I apply some light makeup, do my hair, grab my keys, and run out of the apartment at 7:45.

I walk down to the cafeteria and get in the breakfast line. When I finally get to get my food I grab 2 muffins a banana and a yogurt. I go over to a table were Zeke, Uriah, Lynn,

Chris, and Will are sitting.

"Hey guys," I tiredly say as I sit down and start nibbling my muffin.

"Hi," Christina says. Then we hear a thud and look over to see Zeke with his head in his oatmeal. He fell asleep, in his oatmeal. Uriah shoves his brother's shoulder and Zeke sits up with a start and flings oatmeal all over Will who is sitting across from him. We all burst out laughing at Zeke's startled face and the oatmeal covering Will's face.

When we regain our composure I continue eating. I look up and see Tobias walking in and he looks handsome as always. He's got a tight t-shirt on that shows off his muscles and workout pants.

He walks toward our table and sits next to me. I lean over and give him a kiss on the lips. When he breaks away he says, "You know you're late."

"Crap," I say I looking at my watch it reads 8:15. I look up at Christina and say, "Uriah, Lynn, Christina we are late." We all jump up with Tobias following us and go towards the exit. When we are outside I see that the hallway is wide enough for us all 5 of us to fit across.

"Guys lets race to the training room."

"Ok," Christina says. We all lay down on our stomachs facing away from the direction we are going and count down from 3. On go I jump up and start sprinting full speed toward the training room.

I start off in the front because I am so small so I got up quickly. Although when I look back I see Uriah and Tobias are hot on my tail. I increase my speed. My legs and lungs are burning and I'm breathing heavily as I see Tobias edge up so he is neck and neck with me. "Hey babe," he says.

"Did you just call me babe?" I ask breathlessly.

"I was just trying it out. No?" He says.

"No," I say still pumping my legs. We are getting to the last stretch of hallway. Just then Uriah comes up and joins us.

"Hey," he says breathing heavily. I decide to not respond because we just turned down the last hallway. I see the door, 50 yards, 40 yards, 30 yards, 20 yards just then Uriah jumps on Tobias back and they both go down.

I chuckle to myself as I finish the last 20 yards. I won!

"Nice job Beatrice," I hear Tobias say. I cringe at my Abnegation given name.

I turn around and give him the death glare.

"Not that one either?" he asks

"No," I reply, "only on special occasions"

"Ok," he says as Lynn helps him up. "Let's go," Tobias says as he pushes open the training room door. We follow him in and I see that today we are practicing knives, guns, and fighting.

Tobias clears his throat and we all turn to him. "Ok, first knives", he says as he walks over to the target and we follow, "I want to see how you throw and we'll go from there."

We all line up in a row in front of the target. "Alright go," Tobias says. Uriah throws his first knife of three and hits the target just a few centimeters from the center sticking with a thud. I turn to my target and get in the correct stance. Inhale draw back, exhale throw. I hit in almost the same spot as Uriah and I smile.

I throw my next 2 knives and they both hit dead center. Tobias walks from person to person making small corrections to their stance or how they hold the knife.

When I have gone through 4 sets of knives I turn to Tobias and say, "Why do we have to do this again?"

"Because," he replies, "do you want to look like a complete idiot in front of the initiates because you can't shoot a gun or throw a knife accurately?"

"I for one don't, I want them to think we are intimidating. Can we throw knives at them for punishment like Four did to Tris?" Christina says.

"Ya, we should make a list of punishments for the initiates if they fall out of line." Uriah adds.

"We will do that when The Choosing Ceremony is closer." Tobias says, "For now we have to improve all of you skills. So start throwing." We all start throwing again.

_Page Break_

I fire the last shot out of my gun as Tobias says, "Let's go to lunch I'm starving." I set my gun on the table and follow my friends out of the training room. We walk down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

When we get there I get in the lunch line and grab, grilled cheese, carrots, chips , and a big piece of Dauntless cake.

I go and sit down and start eating. Tobias walks over from the lunch line, plops down in a seat next to me and gives me a kiss.

When we finish lunch Lynn, Christina, Uriah, Tobias, and I walk back to the training room to practice fighting. When we walk in I see a girl throwing knives and she's really good. When she hears us come in she turns around and Lynn says, "Cass, you're back!"

"Ya I just got back from my trip to Erudite," Cass says walking over and giving Lynn a hug. Then she turns to Uriah and gives him a hug too. She looks over to me and says, "Your Tris, the first jumper right?"

"Yes," I reply, "Nice to meet you." I notice that Cass is very pretty, she has long brown hair that reaches to her waist, green eyes, and that she is a little bit shorter that Christina. She is a little bit thin but has curves in all the right places.

Cass smiles then turns to Tobias and says, "Hey Four, how are you doing?"

"Good," Tobias says smiling easily, giving her a hug. She looks at Tobias again and says gesturing to Christina and I, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, yes Cass this is Christina," Tobias says gesturing to Christina, "and this is my girlfriend Tris. Guys this is Cassandra Jonah Wright, she is Faction Ambassador so you will probably be working with her Tris."

"Ha, ha Four, nice to meet you both but please just call me Cass," she says shooting Tobias a look.

"Well since you are here why don't you train with us, we are working on fighting techniques and sparring." Tobias says.

"Ok," Cass replies, "Oh and I almost forgot to say, when I got back I got a new tattoo, and it involves you Uriah. You want to see it?"

"Yes," Uriah say. In response Cass lifts up her shirt and right at the end of her back is the words "Brains are awesome, I wish everyone had them, I mean you Uriah." When I finish reading I start laughing at Uriah's face. His nose is scrunched up with a glare plastered on his face. "I'm have brains, remember that prank I played on Max last year?" he asks.

"That was pretty good," Lynn says.

Uriah trouble staying mad and eventually smiles and playfully punches Cass on the arm.

Tobias clears his throat and says, "Let's get to training." He walks over to the punching bags and we follow him. "It's just like with guns and knives, you will practice what you learned in initiation and I will watch and correct you. After that we will learn some new punches and kicks then we do a little sparring.

I walk over to a punching bag and start working.

_Page Break_

We just finished learning new moves and we now get to spar. It's Lynn against Cass, Christina against Uriah, and me against Tobias.

Lynn and Cass get into the ring and put their hands up into a defensive position. Lynn makes the first move throwing a punch aimed low at Cass's stomach. Cass blocks it while throwing a punch at Lynn's jaw stopping a few centimeters from her face. Lynn draws back and aims a kick a Cass's side. Anticipating it Cass draws back and sweeps Lynn's legs out from under her. Cass pins Lynn and throws soft punches at her side. Tobias calls the fight and says, "Cass wins."

Uriah and Christina fight goes on a little bit longer. Christina has been practicing fighting but wasn't as good as Uriah so he ended up winning.

"Up next me and Tris," Tobias says as he steps into the ring. I go over to the ring and get in. I put my hand up in a defensive position just like he taught me. Uriah says go and Tobias comes forward fists ready a punch aimed at my jaw. I sidestep just in time and softly punch him in the side. He steps back and tries for a kick at my side. I don't see it in time and he softly kicks me in the side. I step behind him and aim a kick at his back. He dodges but while he is slightly off balance I pull his legs out from under him. I go down with him and pin him down. "I win," I whisper in his ear.

He pulls me down for a kiss and I press my lips to his. Just then he flips me over so he is on top pinning me down. "No, I win," he says.

"Hey that's not fair you distracted me," I say.

"That was kind of the point," he replies.

"Fine," I sigh.

We both get up and Uriah announces Tobias the winner. I look at the clock and see that it is dinnertime. "Guys it's time for dinner why don't you go to head out and I'll help Four clean up," I say.

"Clean up. Ok Tris," Christina says smirking and raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, cleaning up." I reply punching Christina lightly in the arm.

"Alright see you guys soon," Lynn says walking toward the door while Christina, Uriah, and Cass follow.

On their way out I hear Uriah say, "Hey Cass do you want to sit with us at dinner."

"Sure, I'd love to," she says. I smile, I really like Cass and I hope that she become part of our friend group.

Once the door swings shut Tobias turns towards me and smirks. "Cleaning up? Is that the best excuse you have?"

"Well... I …" I am cut off by Tobias pressing his lips to mine. I kiss back wrapping my hands around his neck. He pushes me up against the wall and starts kissing a line from my lips down my neck and then kisses each raven. A moan escapes my mouth as he traces his path back up to my lips.

When he pulls away he says his breath tickling my neck, "Tris I think I am In love with you, but I don't want to scare you off. You are my entire life you have changed me in so many ways for the good."

"Well," I say smiling, "I'll save you the trouble, I love you Tobias Eaton with all my heart."

"I love you too Tris Prior," he says. Crashing his lips back onto mine.

About 10 minutes later I whisper into Tobias ear, "I'm starving, can we go eat."

"Sure let's go," replies taking my hand.

We walk into the dining hall and head over to the table with our friends. "Hey everyone," I say once I sit down.

"Hi Tris, did you have fun cleaning up," Christina replies putting air quotes around cleaning up.

"Yes I had a very nice time, thank you very much," I say, "Did you Four?"

"Oh yes, it was very… fun," he says. We all laugh.

_Page Break_

As I walk out of the Cafeteria with my friends Zeke says, "Oh ya guys remember, we are having a Dauntless or Candor party. Cass you're welcome to come if you want."

"I would love to. When does it start?" Cass asks.

"Six-thirty," Christina replies then says, "We have to go get ready, come on."

Marlene, Shauna, Cass, Lynn (surprisingly) and me follow Christina to go get ready.

Christina ends up putting me in the black lacy push up bra and matching panties that she got me from the lingerie store she dragged me into, leggings with a mini skirt with tiny light pink polka dots over it, 2 tank tops a crop top and my converse, all black. I have to wear layers because if you don't want to answer a question you have to take off a piece of clothing. For makeup I have black eyeliner with sparkly black eye shadow giving me a smoky eye, light pink blush and some light pink lipstick to match my skirt. I have small curls in my hair and nothing else. When everyone is ready we all head over to Zeke's apartment.

 **A/N- That's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed. I am not doing anything this weekend so expect 2-3 updates by Sunday evening. Make sure to leave a review on some truths and dares you want to see, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N- Ok so if you are someone that reads my story then you know that I said I would update a lot sooner than this, and I am so sorry. I have the same excuses that everyone else has, I was busy, I didn't have time to write etc. But, I am back and don't worry I don't plan on quitting this story. Thank you to everyone who review last chapter and gave my truth and dare ideas. Don't worry if I didn't put your dare/truth in this time I am doing more Candor or Dauntless in the future.**

 **Important part! I am a very busy person (as I said before) so expect 1-2 updates every 2 weeks or so. But, on the bright side I get out of school in 5 weeks so I will probably be able to update more over the summer.**

 **Now for the part you've been waiting for here is chapter 5!**

We walked toward Zeke's apartment teasing Lynn about Cass. Lynn liked Cass and Cass liked Lynn but she hadn't womaned up enough to ask her out before she left for a month to Erudite.

When we got to Zeke's apartment I knocked on the door and a smiling Zeke opened it. We came in to all of the boys and Cass sitting on the floor in a circle. I walked over and plopped down next to Tobias and gave him a kiss. Christina sat to my right with Will next to her with Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Cass.

"Alright," Zeke said, "first of all if you have never played Dauntless or Candor before you're missing out. To play someone asks you Dauntless or Candor, if you choose Candor you have to answer an embarrassing truth and if you choose Dauntless you have to do a dare. Since it's my apartment, I go first."

He scanned the group and his eyes landed on Will, "Will, my friend, Dauntless or Candor?" Zeke asks.

"Umm…Dauntless," He replies.

"I dare you to go into the pit, find Eric and pull down his pants," Zeke says.

Will pales a little bit and starts to take off his shirt but then we hear someone cough-say "pansycake". "Fine," Will grumbles, "Who's coming with me?"

"Me!" I say as Lynn, Tobias and Zeke jump up to. We follow Will out of the apartment and walk down to the pit.

When we get there I point across the pit to where Eric is, the bar, with some of his friends. We walk over and Tobias, Lynn, Zeke, and I hide right inside the hall as Will walks over and taps Eric on the shoulder.

Eric turns around and just as he was going to address Will, he reaches down and pull Eric's pants down. Now being the tough Dauntless leader that Eric is he of corse has on, bright pink hello kitty boxers.

Will turns on his heal and we run back to the apartment laughing our heads off. When we get there I tell the rest group what happened and they all burst out laughing.

When we finally stop laughing Will turns to Tobias and says, "Four D or C?"

"Dauntless," he says.

"I dare you to put 10 ice cubes in your pants and keep them there until they melt," Will says. Tobias goes pale but stands up and goes into Zeke's kitchen. When he comes back he has a towel with the ice cubes on it.

We count down from three, "3, 2, 1" on 1 he dumps the cubes down his pants. He nonchalantly stands there for about 30 seconds but then his face contorts in pain and he starts jumping up and down and running around the apartment. When the ice finally melts he sits down and pulls me onto his lap. "Alright now that that is over, Shauna Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless," she replies.

"I dare you to go out into the hall and the first person you see you have to propose to them with a ring pop," Tobias says.

"Ok," she states. She jumps up and goes into Zeke's kitchen and grabs one of his ring pops. When Shauna comes back she walks over to the door and goes into the hall and as she is walking the first person she comes across is…Max.

I immediately start giggling as Shauna goes up to him. "Max What ever your last name is, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you, and I can't wait any longer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so, I wanted to ask you will you marry me?" She says as she pulls out the ring pop.

At first Max just stands there with a weird expression and says nothing. Then finally he says, "No but thank you for the ring pop." With that he picks up the ring pop and walks away.

We all run back to Zeke's apartment and relate back to everyone what happened. When the laughter finally dies down Shauna says "Tris Dauntless of Candor?"

"Well I am Dauntless now right?" I say.

"Ok, I dare you to drink a glass of extra hot, hot sauce.," she replies.

Oh no. I get up and walk into Zeke's kitchen and grab a medium sized glass and a bottle of hot sauce. I squeeze the hot sauce into the glass then walk back into the main room.

 **Tobias POV**

Tris walks back in with a glass of hot sauce and a scared expression. She sits back down next to me and then tips back her head and down about half of the hot sauce before she comes up panting and gagging.

"Still have half a glass to go…" I hear someone, probably Uriah, say.

"Ya I know," Tris replies. Before choking the rest of it down. When she finishes she jumps up and runs into the kitchen. When she comes back she says, "Zeke you need to buy some more milk."

"Seriously Tris, I needed that milk for my Fruit Loops," Zeke says.

"Sorry, it wasn't my idea to drink an entire glass of really hot hot sauce. Ok so who will be my next victim?" Tris says devilishly, as he looks around the group and her eyes land on Uriah. "Uriah," she says, "Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake," he replies.

Tris smiles, "I dare you to get a temporary tattoo (A/N the temporary tattoos only last for a week) on your forearm that says, "I'm a pansycake!" Oh no, Tris did not just go there. Even though pansycake is not used in Dauntless anymore it still is a very big insult if you are a Pedrad brother.

Uriah looks torn, he can't back down because he has to much pride but, "I am a pansycake!" is not something he wants tattooed on his body, even if it is temporary.

"Fine," he huffs, angrily.

Zeke gasps, and we all jump up and follow Uriah to the Tattoo Parlor.

_Page Break_

 **Tris POV**

After Uriah got his tattoo we all came back and played for another hour. I currently only had on a tank top and my leggings and most of the rest of the group were in their undergarments. "It was Lynn's turn to ask someone and she turned to me.

"Tris, Dauntless or Candor?" Lynn asked.

"Dauntless," I replied.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Four." She says.

I look over at Tobias and he nods. We walk into the Zeke's rater large closet and then we hear "Your time starts…now!"

Tobias turns and looks at me "We don't have to-" I cut him off by pressing my mouth to his. Instantly his hands go to my waist and he starts kissing me harder. His hands slip under my shirt and he runs them up and down my back. I thrust my hands into his soft hair and play with it. He breaks away from my lips and starts kissing down my neck and to my ravens then follows the path back up to my mouth.

Just then the door bursts open and Christina, Zeke and Marlene stand there. I quickly pull away from Tobias and pat my hair down. I walk out of the closet and take a seat on Tobias' lap who has already sat down.

We play a few more rounds then I start to get a little bored. I whispered in Tobias ear, "Can we go home?"

"Sure," he whispered back.

I turn to the group and say, "Four and I are going to head home."

A chorus of Ok's and See ya's come back and we stand and start to walk out the door. "Bye everyone," I say as we walk out the door.

Tobias and I walk back to the apartments and I say, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure, I would love to have you stay with me." He replies, "Maybe we could finish what we started in that closet," he adds waggling his eyebrows.

"That would be very nice, Tobias," I reply.

We walk toward the all and when we get there Tobias pulls out his keys and says, "Don't you need pj's?"

"No I'll just sleep in one of your shirts." I say.

"Ok," re replies as he turns the key in the lock. As soon as the door is open he crashes his mouth to mine and I feverishly kiss him back. He picks me up and we walk into his apartment never breaking our kiss. He pushes me up against the door and his hands move down to the hem of my shirt. Just as he was about to put his hands up my shirt I heard something I didn't think I would ever hear again.

"Beatrice!"

A/N- Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up as soon as I have finished writing it. Until then, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N- Hello! So basically I'm telling you this now because the chapter wouldn't make sense if I didn't, so the person that was in Tobias apartment was Caleb (You were right Angel1D98!) and the chapter starts in his POV. Also Tris never went to see Caleb during her initiation.**

 **Caleb POV (A little bit before the last chapter ended.)**

I walk into the Dauntless Compound marveling at the way they have made their home underground. If my calculations are right based on the height and width of this place it must have taken approximately 4,396.752 pounds of explosives to make this central area.

Although that was not why I was here, I needed to see Tris.

I had never explained why I had transferred and she probably hates me now. Nonetheless I needed to know if she made it through initiation.

I walked through the sea of black looking for her blonde hair. Eventually a younger Dauntless comes up to me that I'd estimate to be about 18 or 19 years old that was very drunk. He walked up to me and slurred, "You lost Nose?"

"Yes I believe so I was looking for Beatrice Prior, do you know where she is?" I ask him.

He scrunches up his face like he is thinking, "I don't know any Beatrice's but I do know a Prior."

"Do you think you could tell me where she is?" I ask. Then I add, "And what was your name again sir?"

"I'm Eric one of the five leaders here at Dauntless. " He says. "Who are you and how are you related to Tris?"

"Tris is that what she is going by?" I ask puzzling over why Beatrice would want to change her name.

"Yes." He answers.

"Alright well could you tell me where I might find her," I ask.

A grin I could only describe as evil spreads across his profusely pierced face as he answers, "Oh well she should be at her," he hesitates, "friend's apartment." His name is Four. I can give you a spare key you can just go in I don't think they will mind."

"Alright thank you, Eric." I say.

I follow him out of the cavernous central area of Dauntless and down a couple hallways into a room filled with countless keys that I would guess go to all the apartments in Dauntless.

"Alright here is the key," he says handing me a key, "his apartment is number 37."

"Thank you." I say before exiting the room and heading toward my sister's friend's apartment.

_Page Break_

 **Still in Caleb's POV**

I turn the key inside the lock to apartment 37 and step inside.

I walk around the apartment to find that no one is here and also another surprising discovery this friend of my sisters, Four, is a guy.

I decide to get myself a glass of water and wait for Beatrice to get back.

I hear talking outside the apartment and the door opening. I walk to the door to greet Beatrice and what I see stops me in my tracks.

My baby sister, my 16 year old little sister is pressed up against the wall kissing a guy.

"Beatrice!" I yell. Presumably who I believe to be Four jumps away from Beatrice and turns around with a surprised expression on his face.

"Caleb?" Beatrice says. She runs up to me and throws her arms around me. I hug her back and when she steps away I hear Four say, "Tris do I have to worry about you cheating on me?"

Beatrice turns around and smiles, "No of course not, Four this is my brother Caleb, Caleb this is my boyfriend Four."

"Boyfriend!" I exclaim. Beatrice is not old enough to have a boyfriend!

"Yes, boyfriend," Four says coming up and wrapping his arms around Beatrice and kissing the top of her head. By that time I am fuming, "You can't date my little sister, I won't allow it!"

"Oh you won't allow it?" Four says walking toward me, "Well I don't think that is up for you to decide."

"You don't think so, I am her sister and I don't think Beatrice is old enough to date!" I yell.

"First of all it's Tris now," Beatrice says, "and I am my own person now, I am a Dauntless member and you will not decide what's best for me!"

"I am just trying to protect you, Beatrice and I don't think you should be dating someone with a number for a name." I say.

"MY NAME IS TRIS!" Beatrice screams, "My boyfriend is Four and I love him, and nothing you will say will change that."

 **Tobias POV**

When Tris is finally finished yelling at Caleb she turns to me with an angry expression and says, "Four will you please wait here while I talk to my brother in the hall?"

"Sure Tris," I reply still a little stunned at how such loud and menacing words could come out of her mouth.

She grabs Caleb's arm a little to forcefully and practically drags him out of the apartment.

When Tris slams the door shut I go over to the door and press my ear against the wood. I hear Caleb asking questions, "How old is he even? And why does he even have a name for a number I mean what respectable person doesn't have a real name."

Tris starts, "First of all, Four is 18 and-" She is cut off by Caleb, "18!" he exclaims, "That is not acceptable! What would Mom and Dad think?"

"Do not bring Mom and Dad into this," Tris says in a deadly voice, "After I answer your other question you will leave, and you will not come back, ever." Tris spits.

"Ok, Beatrice," Caleb says, sounding defeated.

"If you were Dauntless you would know that Four's nickname is not easy to earn. And you would not ask about it or make fun of it." Tris says, "Caleb, I love Four and I had hoped that if and when you met him you would accept that I am not a little helpless, Abnegation girl anymore and I can make decisions for myself. Now, leave Caleb and let me live my life.

"Good bye, Tris." Caleb says before I hear his feet slapping against the stone floor as he walks away.

 **A/N- That's chapter 6, sorry it was short. If you have any suggestions for me about what should happen me just leave a review of PM me. Bye!**


End file.
